Customers of information technology services may encounter problems related to an information technology service or product, or make requests for a service or product. Customers may contact a provider of the information technology services to address the problems or requests. The provider may create support tickets to organize and facilitate addressing the customers' problems and requests. The provider may provide service level agreements with guaranteed response times to satisfy the requirements of customers. As providers of information technology services receive numerous requests from various customers, it may be challenging to monitor, comply with, and audit the service level agreements.